FwPCMH40
"Futari ha Saikou! Zenkai BARIBARI Nagisa to Ryouta!!" is the forty episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Synopsis Nagisa's mother was washing the dishes and called Nagisa and said to her to take care of Ryouta while she was in her work, Nagisa heard it, got happy and then said to Ryouta to go together in his badminton tournament, however Ryouta freaked out and said he was going in the tournament by himself instead of going with Nagisa, then he left. Nagisa got shocked at hearing and told her mother why he did not wanted to go with her, then she answered to Nagisa by saying that he was embarrassed by her, making Nagisa wondering why. The next morning, Nagisa was chasing Ryouta who was in a bus, but the bus was fast and Nagisa could not run more, however she then chased the bus. Ryouta had arrived in there and saw Honoka waiting, Honoka saw him and said where was Nagisa, however Ryouta did not answer, but then Nagisa was furious and was running as fast as she could and shouted at Ryouta, but then she got quite by Honoka. In the bulding, Nagisa and Honoka were seeing a boy named, Takada, playing badminton as he beated his opponents. Ryouta then was talking to his new friend called, Yuuji. Yuuji then told his story on how he knew badminton, and then he was telling that he wanted to be like Takada, but Yuuji was scared that he would lose to Takada, as Ryouta was thinking it also. Honoka then was telling Nagisa the level of badminton was hard, but Nagisa then said that Ryouta will be the best, then shouted as Ryouta was the best. Ryouta, hearing it, become red and said to his friend, that she was only a fan. After, Hikari came to watch the game. The games begin as Ryouta was paired with Yuuji, however their opponents were Takada and his friend. The games began as Ryouta and Yuuji struggled at getting points. Nagisa became angry and was shouting, despite that, she was making everyone angry and Ryouta get embarrassed. After a while, Viblis arrived in the building. Ryouta and Yuuji were having fun even though they were losing. In the break, Nagisa was tying her shoelaces, then asked Ryouta if he could remember the first time he had played badminton, and Ryouta remembered as he enjoyed playing it. When the games begin, Ryouta was winning as when he was a child. However, Viblis arrived making the girls get scared. Viblis said to Hikari why she would make Hikaru sad. Because of it, Viblis then started attacking Hikari. Then the girls turned into Cures. Viblis started attacking Shiny Luminous and then she stopped because of Hikaru's feelings and Baldez. Viblis then became more angry and sended dark power, but then Shiny Luminous's brooch protected her and then got rescued by Cure Black and White. Everything got back to normal, and Ryouta lost but he had fun with Yuuji. The trainer than asked them if they wanted to join the club and they said yes, as Nagisa got happy. In home, Nagisa's mother, said that Ryouta enjoyed the game with Nagisa, which made Nagisa happier. Main Events Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Shibata Yuuji *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Viblis Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes